


Muffled.

by Coldcaptivated



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcaptivated/pseuds/Coldcaptivated
Summary: The day started out innocently enough. It was another day where Team Kakashi decided to team up against their teacher in hopes of seeing the man behind the mask, and needless to say, they weren't very successful.





	Muffled.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Characters in this fanfiction. They belong solely to Kishimoto-Sama. 
> 
> I'm moving this over from an old account.

The day started out innocently enough. It was another day where Team Kakashi decided to team up against their teacher in hopes of seeing the man behind the mask, and needless to say, they weren't very successful. 

They tried doing it individually, but that ended horribly, because Kakashi was Kakashi, and we all know who Kakashi is. Next, they tried it in pairs. Sakura and Naruto didn't work, because Sakura kept slapping Naruto, and Naruto kept getting slapped. Sakura and Sasuke didn't work either, because having Sakura breathe on his neck every step of the way didn't exactly do wonders for him either.

So, the last pair up to bat was Sasuke and Naruto. Although they hadn't really failed yet, it was obvious that they were either going to end up humiliating themselves with all their nonsense fighting or fail miserably while were trying to trail their teacher secretly from behind.

Consiquently, because of their loud bickering, Kakashi stole a look over his shoulder. Of course, it was by instinct that Sasuke and Naruto concealed their chakra, before jumping up into the nearest tree, thinking that the older man would just look, shrug, and walk away; But no, Kakashi had other things in mind. He walked back several steps, looking around innocently for anything 'suspiscious'

Needless to say, Sasuke and Naruto spent a long time trying to hide from Kakashi in the tree, but since the tree wasn't exactly that thick, it was getting hard for them.

Sasuke 'hmphed', "Why couldn't you have chosen a different tr -" He was cut off abruptly as Naruto's hand swung to his lips, muffling his voice. He almost wanted to pick another fight, but then he noticed Kakashi was standing underneath the tree.

The jounin looked around once more, glancing underneath a small rock. He stayed there for an inconsiderable amount of time, much to the annoyance and discomfort of his students directly above him.

Let's not forget, to the annoyance and discomfort of Sasuke, who was currently trying his best to refrain from twitching due to the fact that Naruto's hand was still on his lips. He was finding it rather hard to breathe right about now. He tried to say so, but all the came out were incoherent, muffled noises.

"What is it?!" Naruto mumbled irritably into his ear.

Sasuke was pissed. How could the stupid blonde expect a reply when he hadn't taken his hand back? He tried again, and again, muffled noises were the only things to came out.

Scowling, he settled for his trump card.

Slowly, he ran his tongue up the palm of Naruto's unsuspecting hand, taking note of the sweet-salty taste of sweat and skin. He smirked to himself when the blonde fell away with a startled squeak, his hand loosening slightly; But Sasuke wasn't done yet and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He ran his tongue against the side of Naruto's hand and up his pinky finger. He stopped at the bit, nibbling at the skin before taking the finger in his mouth.

Taking note of the gasps coming from the blonde's lips as he swirled his tongue slowly around the innocent appendage, teeth grazing the skin gently, before he pulled away; licking his lips when he did so.

Naruto gaped, his cheeks warm and scarlet as he took his hand back, the feeling of Sasuke's tongue still remained on his skin. Looking at Sasuke's face, there was only one thing he could say to that smirk playing on the raven's lips.

"Jerk."


End file.
